Simple Ways/Gallery
Prologue Rainbow flying to town hall S4E13.png Rainbow 'I can't believe' S4E13.png Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Mayor Mare walking towards the lectern S4E13.png|Mayor mare is back! :D The selection committee S4E13.png Twilight 'was on the selection committee' S4E13.png Applejack 'Of course she is' S4E13.png Granny Smith rubbing on a foal's mane S4E13.png Pinkie 'how great being me actually is!' S4E13.png Pinkie 'and the pony of ceremonies' S4E13.png Pinkie 'So it'd totally make sense' S4E13.png Other ponies shh Pinkie S4E13.png Mayor talking on the microphone S4E13.png Ponies in costume S4E13.png Pony wearing a hat S4E13.png Mayor looks at selection committee S4E13.png Pinkie inhaling S4E13.png Pinkie with big head S4E13.png|Was this really...? Granny Smith walking to Mayor S4E13.png Mayor announces Rarity S4E13.png Rarity happy S4E13.png Rarity shaking Golden Harvest's hooves S4E13.png Amethyst Star giving a bouquet of flowers to Rarity S4E13.png Twilight 'Do you know what you're gonna do' S4E13.png Spike pushing S4E13.png A small-scale model of Ponyville S4E13.png Twilight and Rarity smiling S4E13.png Announcing the Festival Events Main cast standing in front of a catwalk S4E13.png Pinkie 'I'm so excited for the festival' S4E13.png Pinkie faceplant S4E13.png Twilight 'I know she'll add a touch' S4E13.png Applejack 'Probably more than a touch!' S4E13.png Room darkens and lights on S4E13.png Spike walking out S4E13.png Spike turning on the gramophone S4E13.png Spike adjusting his bowtie S4E13.png Spike speaking S4E13.png Spike reveals a drawing S4E13.png Drawing showing silent cider auction and tasting S4E13.png|Is that drawing from the storyboard? Drawing showing gala S4E13.png Drawing showing fashion show S4E13.png Spike 'This year's Ponyville Days festival' S4E13.png Spotlight points to the curtain S4E13.png Curtain opens to reveal Rarity S4E13.png Rarity 'And the theme is' S4E13.png Rarity 'Small!' S4E13.png|"Small!" Rarity 'Town!' S4E13.png|"Town!" Rarity 'Chic!' S4E13.png|"Chic!" Twilight 'You really have put a lot of effort' S4E13.png Fluttershy 'I think it's going to be magical' S4E13.png Rarity 'Do you really think so' S4E13.png Pinkie 'I can't wait!' S4E13.png Rarity 'that's such a relief' S4E13.png Spike pushing a staircase S4E13.png Rarity walking down the staircase S4E13.png Rainbow 'and decorations in the town square!' S4E13.png Applejack 'get Sweet Apple Acres all ready' S4E13.png Rarity 'that's just perfect!' S4E13.png Twilight 'Of course!' S4E13.png Fluttershy 'I'd be honored' S4E13.png Rarity 'most of all' S4E13.png Rarity's friends 'What' S4E13.png Rarity 'Creating a Ponyville Days festival' S4E13.png Rarity 'Trenderhoof!' S4E13.png Rarity's friends confused S4E13.png Applejack and Fluttershy confused S4E13.png Applejack "Uh, who's Trenderhoof?" S4E13.png|"Uh, who's Trenderhoof?" Rarity "What?!" S4E13.png Rarity's friends see Rarity walking S4E13.png Curtain levitated up S4E13.png Rarity looking at Trenderhoof photos S4E13.png|Seriously? Pictures of Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity levitating Trenderhoof photo S4E13.png Rarity giggles S4E13.png Twilight 'has a little bit of a crush' S4E13.png Rarity 'crush doesn't even begin to describe it' S4E13.png Rarity holds Twilight's face S4E13.png Rarity excited S4E13.png Rarity touches Trenderhoof photo S4E13.png Rarity's friends worried S4E13.png Meeting Trenderhoof Train arrives S4E13.png Rarity 'for joining me, Twilight' S4E13.png Rarity 'on my own!' S4E13.png Twilight 'you shouldn't be nervous about' S4E13.png Berry Punch leaving the train S4E13.png Ponies walking on the train station S4E13.png Ponies walking S4E13.png Cherry Berry and Shoeshine walking together S4E13.png Rarity worried S4E13.png Rarity cowering down S4E13.png|"He's coming!" Rarity freaks out S4E13.png Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Twilight 'you have to get a hold of yourself' S4E13.png Trenderhoof walking out of train S4E13.png Trenderhoof smiling S4E13.png Twilight looks at Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity looks at Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity with hearts around her S4E13.png|Meeting your fangirl crush Trenderhoof with hearts around him S4E13.png Rarity gasp S4E13.png Rarity hides behind Twilight S4E13.png Rarity "It's him, it's him, is it him?" S4E13.png Rarity hides herself with Twilight's tail S4E13.png Twilight 'go up and talk to him!' S4E13.png Rarity extremely nervous S4E13.png Twilight uses magic S4E13.png Rarity being moved towards Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity introduces herself to Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity blushes while laughing nervously S4E13.png Trenderhoof "call me 'Trend'" S4E13.png Rarity eye twitching S4E13.png Rarity faints S4E13.png|Swoons~ Twilight sees Rarity fall down S4E13.png Twilight facehoof S4E13.png Rarity walking with Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity 'Music, dancing!' S4E13.png Rarity 'And of course a locally sourced menu of delicious treats' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'I wrote about in Gallop & Prance' S4E13.png Rarity 'I, I can't even describe' S4E13.png Falling for Applejack Rarity and Trenderhoof looking at Sweet Apple Acres S4E13.png Rarity 'so to speak' S4E13.png Sweet Apples Acres S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'but to see it in vérité' S4E13.png Trenderhoof touches the soil S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'You can really feel the authenticity' S4E13.png Rarity 'they really do grow apples here' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'This farm is truly something special' S4E13.png Rarity "au naturel" S4E13.png Rarity's face S4E13.png Trenderhoof smile S4E13.png Trenderhoof sees something S4E13.png Rarity with hearts in her eyes S4E13.png|Lovey-Dovey Rarity Applejack working S4E13.png Rarity and Trenderhoof looking at Applejack S4E13.png Applejack bucking apples S4E13.png Applejack sweating S4E13.png Trenderhoof lovestruck S4E13.png|Trenderhoof meeting his fanboy crush.. Rarity "Who? Applejack?" S4E13.png Rarity pushed away S4E13.png Applejack with apples falling S4E13.png Applejack making bedroom eyes S4E13.png Rarity 'Why are you staring at her like that' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'I've never beheld such beauty' S4E13.png Apple juice on Applejack's mouth S4E13.png|Trenderhoof sees Applejack in a.... Interesting... Way.. Trenderhoof 'The pony of my dreams' S4E13.png Rarity feels sad S4E13.png Trying to win Trenderhoof's heart Spike calling Rarity S4E13.png Spike hears Rarity crying S4E13.png Spike steps on Rarity's tears S4E13.png Spike pushes curtain S4E13.png Spike showing cup to Rarity S4E13.png Rarity 'What's the point' S4E13.png Spike concerned about Rarity S4E13.png Rarity 'Nothing!' S4E13.png Spike 'Is it something I said' S4E13.png Rarity 'He doesn't like me' S4E13.png|Your mascara is running, Rare.. Spike "What?" S4E13.png Spike 'I can't hear what you're' S4E13.png Rarity 'He doesn't' S4E13.png Rarity 'because he has a crush on Applejack' S4E13.png Rarity 'since the beginning of time' S4E13.png Rarity 'and it's not fair!' S4E13.png Spike 'That's ridiculous!' S4E13.png Rarity 'Oh, Spike' S4E13.png|"Oh, Spike..." Rarity crying while looking at photos of Trenderhoof S4E13.png|"...how could you ever know what it's like to be..." Rarity looks at a photo of Trenderhoof S4E13.png|"...totally obsessed with a pony only to find out they're obsessed with somepony else?" Spike looking S4E13.png|Spike knows that feel. Rarity "possibly have that I don't?!" S4E13.png Spike shrugs S4E13.png Rarity thinking S4E13.png Applejack walking S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'I have such respect for' S4E13.png Applejack 'Uh, gee, thanks' S4E13.png Trenderhoof and Applejack walking S4E13.png Trenderhoof levitating an apple S4E13.png Trenderhoof eats an apple S4E13.png Applejack wiping apple juice off S4E13.png Applejack 'Is that a fact?' S4E13.png|"Is that a fact?" Trenderhoof 'That's my thing' S4E13.png|"That's my thing." Trenderhoof 'I take the' S4E13.png|"I take the..." Trenderhoof pointing towards an old mare S4E13.png|"...mundane, ..." Trenderhoof pointing towards Sweetie Drops and a foal S4E13.png|"...the simple, ..." Trenderhoof pointing towards Derpy and a stallion S4E13.png|"...the unappreciated, ..." Trenderhoof 'and I make it relatable' S4E13.png|"...and I make it relatable." Trenderhoof looks at Applejack walking S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'Me too' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'I wanna know about you!' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'What do apples mean to Applejack' S4E13.png Applejack 'but I'm kinda busy with my chore' S4E13.png Applejack hears Rarity S4E13.png Applejack 'what are you wearin'' S4E13.png Rarity "this old thing?" S4E13.png|A new country chic! Applejack 'Aren't you too busy plannin' the festival' S4E13.png Rarity 'of hauling apples inspired me' S4E13.png Applejack "Really?" S4E13.png Rarity 'it's hauling apples!' S4E13.png Applejack rolls eyes S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'I'm growing fond of it myself' S4E13.png Applejack 'Maybe you two should try it sometime' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'I'm feeling a tad inspired' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'Without farm life' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'there'd be such disparity' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'These thoughts I think with great clarity' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'She's the one of my eye' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'That fruit-hauling pony named' S4E13.png|"Oh Rarity, if only there was someone who loved you.." Trenderhoof 'Applejack!' S4E13.png|"AJ is way cuter!" Rarity sad again S4E13.png|Heartbreak.. :( Rarity angry S4E13.png Spike 'why do you want to plow a field' S4E13.png Rarity 'And maybe a wash!' S4E13.png Rarity 'Yes, yes, of course' S4E13.png Rarity 'If I can't convince him' S4E13.png Rarity 'I'll never get him interested in the festival' S4E13.png Spike 'Right' S4E13.png Rarity 'I couldn't do a thing without you' S4E13.png|Rarity, MAKE UP YOUR MIND! How many boys do you like?!? XD Spike 'that's what friends are for!' S4E13.png Rarity on a plow S4E13.png Rarity wipes her sweat S4E13.png Rarity 'how does Applejack do it' S4E13.png Rarity hears Applejack S4E13.png Rarity and Spike sees Applejack and Trenderhoof S4E13.png|You're not doing it right. Rarity 'I am simply lending a hoof with the chores' S4E13.png Applejack looks at Trenderhoof S4E13.png Applejack 'Well if you're still interested' S4E13.png Applejack 'I need to get the plowin' done' S4E13.png Rarity falls S4E13.png Trenderhoof holds Rarity S4E13.png Rarity 'Not at all' S4E13.png Trenderhoof and Spike looking S4E13.png|Dumped. Spike and Trenderhoof looking at Applejack pulling the plow S4E13.png Rarity becomes sad again S4E13.png Applejack bucks a tree S4E13.png Apple tree shaken S4E13.png Apples falling into tubs S4E13.png Trenderhoof claps hooves S4E13.png Rarity 'what the fuss is all about' S4E13.png Rarity looks at apple tree S4E13.png Rarity punches tree S4E13.png Rarity hears AJ S4E13.png Applejack 'If you don't get the buckin' just right' S4E13.png Rarity listening to Applejack talking S4E13.png Rarity 'with the apple-bucking process' S4E13.png Rarity 'I believe a certain amount of style is required' S4E13.png Rarity 'if you ask me' S4E13.png Rarity dancing S4E13.png Rarity kicks a tree S4E13.png An apple about to fall S4E13.png Rarity with an apple S4E13.png Rarity 'Et voilà!' S4E13.png Applejack 'your way is definitely long on style' S4E13.png Rarity 'Thank you' S4E13.png Applejack 'I have some more chores to do' S4E13.png Applejack 'Inside!' S4E13.png Chicken coop S4E13.png Rarity hears Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity 'Oh, why, Trend' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'meaning to ask for a while' S4E13.png Rarity in glee S4E13.png Rarity ear down S4E13.png Rarity "Why don't you go ask her yourself?" S4E13.png Rarity walks away S4E13.png Trenderhoof confused S4E13.png Changing the theme Applejack in chicken coop looking out S4E13.png Trenderhoof punches an apple tree S4E13.png Applejack hides behind a tree S4E13.png|Avoiding Trend. Applejack sneaking S4E13.png Applejack galloping towards her home S4E13.png Applejack closes doors S4E13.png Applejack 'Well, that was close' S4E13.png AJ hears Rarity S4E13.png|"This relationship stuff is hard work.." Rarity 'there's really no need' S4E13.png Applejack 'What are you talkin' about' S4E13.png Rarity 'Let's dispense with the charade' S4E13.png|It's fine, AJ. We can share him.. Applejack 'I know you really want Trend' S4E13.png Rarity 'And he does!' S4E13.png Rarity and Applejack look at each other S4E13.png|"Stallion-STEALER!" Applejack 'And I don't know anypony' S4E13.png Rarity pulling a wagon S4E13.png Rarity unhappy S4E13.png Rarity 'Oh, I'm sure you'd love that' S4E13.png Rarity 'and it's gonna be more country' S4E13.png|Country Rare. Applejack and Big McIntosh looking at each other S4E13.png Farm work vs. Fashion (Getting Rarity back) Epilogue Promotional Simple Ways promotional Pinkie Pie balloon.png|Pinkie with a swollen head for some reason. Rarity and Trenderhoof at train station promotional S4E13.jpg|Rarity and Trenderhoof at the train station. Rarity and Applejack looking at each other promotional S4E13.jpg|''Fall Weather Friends 2.0''?